The DoctorDonna Reunion
by EnvysMistress
Summary: The Doctor left me behind, left me without my memories. But by some stroke of luck, I got them back. And with them, I gained something that nobody expected, not even the Doctor... DonnaNoble/11thDoctor... Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my wonderful beta, **vampyrefaerie524**, for fixing my typo's. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The DoctorDonna Reunion

Chapter 1

* * *

My Doctor...

The words pulsated in my head like the sound of a sonic screwdriver, whatever that was. My skull throbbed with the aches of a migraine as I used my pillow to keep out the sun. A cold, wet cloth lay on my forehead while an icepack rested on my neck. The ibuprofen had yet to kick in, and the drums hammered on.

The Martian...

My nickname for the alien man, whomever he may be. I feel like there are things in my mind that I want to know, should know, can't know. Dangerous, exciting things. Things that could kill me. But what's life without danger? We risk our lives everyday just by walking out the front door.

The Lonely Angel...

Flying alone through time and space, only briefly gifted with companions. Why not friends? The memories are becoming clearer as the headache increases. They must be memories, surpressed in my subconcious, forgotten.

The Oncoming Storm...

The madman in a blue box who is feared by all of Earth's invaders. They should be scared. Weaponless, he destroys them, violence prohibited by his morals. He is wonderful and a genius and I love him

I'm Donna Noble and I remember.

The Doctor had left me behind, abandoned the Ood-forseen DoctorDonna. He had hidden the memories of us from my mind. I felt used, lonely. Then it hit me.

I'm Donna Noble, and I wouldn't lay down and take it from anyone. Not even the Doctor.

I lept out of bed, clutching my temple as the pounding worsened. Maybe I could postpone my mission until after the headache faded.

With that thought, I slunk back under the covers, quietly musing over my plans until unconciousness blanketed me from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to my amazing beta, **vampyrefaerie524, **for correcting my probably stupid mistakes! She's awesome! :)

* * *

The DoctorDonna Reunion

Chapter 2

* * *

I woke up to blissful clarity. My head no longer pounded to the rhythm of unseen drums, which would hinder me in my plans. This time, I clambered out of my bed with no pain in sight. I whooped joyfully and my mum and Gramps ran in, worried.

"Donna?" My mum asked in shock and fear. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me.

"Mum? What's the matter?" She was scaring me. She pointed a shaky finger at the mirror. I turned to the reflective surface to see beautiful gold lights dancing around me. They flowed from my eyes and lit up the room. The lights felt amazing, as one sparked against the flat of my palm. They reminded me of home, of the TARDIS.

I smiled softly as the golden sparks sang to me. They thrummed to the tune of the TARDIS materializing and dematerializing. Then the golden light adopted a four-beat drum. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Whoop. Whoop. Whoop. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Whoop. Whoop. Whoop.

I grabbed my Gramps' hand and led him into a simple dance to the tune only I could hear. I grinned as I twirled us around the room. My mother looked on with the fear of harboring a mental patient.

"Donna! Stop this nonsense! Right now! You hear me, Donna Noble?" I paused our movment, staring at my mum.

"But Mum, don't you want us to be happy? We belong to the Doctor. We are part of him, part of the TARDIS. We are Time Lord." I stood there, inwardly shocked at my word vomit while taking a defensive stance. What I was defending myself from, I had no clue. Instinct ruled me as I watched from the sidelines.

"Donna, child?" Gramps drew my attention away from the woman I called my mother. "Donna, how are you feeling?" He placed a hand on my forehead and frowned. "Donna! You're burning up!" At that, my mother's fear turned into worry for he child, me.

"I'll go contact him." I stared unknowingly after her.

"Who's him?" I asked Gramps. He smiled sadly at me. His eyes held all the sorrow one feels when those they loved were dying. "Gramps, who's him?" I pressed.

"It's fine, Donna. Why don't you lay back down." He dropped his hand to catch mine and led me to the bed.

"Gramps, is mum calling the Doctor?" I had to admit, his hid his shock well as he lied through his teeth.

"Yes, yes. She's calling a doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long, River. You know who you are! ;)

My sump pump (in the basement of the house I live in, where my bedroom is BTW) sends out an alarm every 4ish minutes, whenever the backup pump is getting covered with water.

So I am getting no sleep, plus very frustrated, plus the fact I get one paragraph typed every few minutes, with distractions and self-revisions.

So enjoy! :P

* * *

The DoctorDonna Reunion

Chapter 3

* * *

When I awoke again, it was to two familiar voices, and three not-so-familiar ones. I groaned silently as I raised myself out of bed. I stood, sore and disorientated, to find someone in my mirror. I smiled at her just as she smiled at me.

She was maybe two or three inches taller than me, with longer reddish-blonde hair. She wore a set of clothes similar to my own, and her eyes shared color with mine, though they we brighter. She looked like royalty but for her outfit.

As I shook off the last cobwebs clouding my mind, it occurred to me that I was her, and she was me. A different me, more beautiful. I grinned at myself and hustled down to the kitchen. The Doctor would have no clue what hit him.

However, the kitchen was not deserted. Inside sat Mum and Gramps, as well as three people I didn't recognize; one girl and two men.

The first man had short, sandy blonde hair. He wore a grey button down shirt and navy puffy vest. He sat close to the woman, and I noticed matching wedding bands on their ring fingers. The girl had blood-red hair. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five with the lack of wrinkles and laugh lines, and by the way she dressed. She wore fishnet stocking and a fitted miniskirt wit hgrey ankle boots and a graphic scoop-neck tee with a cropped leather jacket. I sneered inwardly at her obviously childish personality.

But the other man took most of my attention. His unruly silken mop of dark brown flopped into his eyes. He had a maroon fez perched precariously on top of his head. His wardrobe consisted of a white dress shirt, red braces (suspenders) and a tewwd jacket. He wore ragged boots that tied into the visual persona of this raggedy man.

And all five of them were absolutely silent. They stared at me with bated breath, and I stared back. Then the raggedy man spoke.

"Well, Donna. It sure has been a while. You look different." I cocked my head, confused. Just as I opened my mouth to ask him what he was on about, my mum interrupted.

"Different! She wasn't different last week, when we contacted you, but you took until last night to get here! It's your fault, Doctor; you who changes faces so easily!"

My mum's words froze me. This was the Doctor? Where had the goofy, sandy haired, glasses pushing, suit wearing man gone? The one who had thought converse and a tan leather duster were appropriate fashion accessories?

And as I stood there, mind racing, trying to process the raggedy man into the Doctor, my vision tilted. I watched as I fell and then blankness enveloped me, and I welcomed it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 2 Chapters, 1.5 hrs. 11 minutes since last alarm buzz... Never mind... UGHHHH! F*** my gosh-darn sump pump! DOCTOR, FIX THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! A SYCORAX COLONY IS CLOGGING MY PUMP!

...anywhoooooo...

Since I forgot the previous disclaimers, and will forget the future ones...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, HAVE NEVER OWNED DOCTOR WHO OR ITS AFFILIATES! IT BELONGS TO MOFFAT! ...darn...

And if you're on FFnet, you should know that already. If not, don't even bother reviewing...

NOW, on with the story...

Dedicated to my friend River, she knows who she is, who has inspired me to write nearly five chapters in a week, my all time record! :)

* * *

The DoctorDonna Reunion

Chapter 4

* * *

I woke up for the umpteenth time, hair mussed and eyes crusted over. I stretched in my bed, groaning as my tense muscles loosened, and wondering how I'd gotten there in the first place. Then there was a chuckle from the window.

The next thing I knew, I was crouching, feet shoulder-width apart. My shoulders were tensed and defensive. By the window stood the fez-adorned man. _The Doctor_, my mind supplied.

"Doctor," I inclined my head with composure, poorly masking my nervousness.

"Donna," he said in the same tone, nerves more obvious. "How have you been?" He asked me this question with the mood of one asking about the weather, infuriating me.

"How have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN?!" I was past furious. There was no word in all the known, and many unknown languages, to describe my current emotion. The way this was going, I'd not have been surprised if I'd treated the Doctor to one of my universally infamous Donna-slaps (TM). "_Well_, let's see! I nearly marred a arsehole who only wanted my small amount of money. Then my health started declining. Yesterday, or was it a week ago? I get my memories back, only to remember, YOU LEFT ME! You left me!" I sunk to the ground, sobbing. The Doctor had told e once upon a time that he'd never leave me. Next thing, he's gone and I'm alone, unwanted, unloved.

"Just... just go, Doctor!" I didn't want to see him, to remember his metaphorical back turned as he was walking away. He couldn't have even visited?

"Donna, please?" He fell to his knees in front of me, now on similar eye level. "Donna..."

Childishly, I screwed my eyes shut and stuck my tongue out at him. "Nuh uh," I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it."

Another chuckle, this one a bit watery. "Donna, please. Let me explain?"

Cautiously, I opened my eyes. "Oh... Okay. But you've got two minutes mister!" I sunk back a bit to sit on my heels and watched as the Doctor's brand new (to me) face beamed with relief.

"DOnna, at the time, I had no way of fixing the tumor that the Time Lord part of you would have created. I had to take the memories and cage them because the untempered schism was connected to them. It was, at the time, the only way." The Doctor was sincere, the silly melancholic genius. "Then Wilf called me; told me you'd started to get sick. That's when I began devising a way to save you. Pond actually helped, both of 'em. Then when your mother called, I dropped everything (another Slitheen invasion, two hundred and fifty something years into the future) to help you. I finished the Time-Lordy Mind-y Wind-y fixer machine and then the TARDIS brought us here."

"Doctor," I whispered up at him. "Thank you. It's not your fault. However, you deserve this for leaving me behind." With that, I left a hand print on his face, then leaned forward to kiss it better. i ignored his blushing as I wrapped my arms around the Time Lord, and he relaxed into my arms. "Sorry."

I smiled into his hair, having taken his fez for my own, and felt for once that maybe everything would turn out better


	5. Chapter 5

The DoctorDonna Reunion

Chapter 5

* * *

We stayed like that for awhile, embracing each other. We were supporting and comforting both ourselves and our best friend. By the time somebody else popped in (my mum), the DoctorDonna had sat there for upwards of thirty minutes.

"Donna?" My mum called, knocking softly on the door. "Doctor?" She pronounced his name with hatred and bitterness. I couldn't stand anyone despising the Doctor. Without him, Earth would have been destroyed centuries ago.

"Come in, Sylvia. She's awake, again." How'd he gotten to the window between my mum speaking and him speaking, I'd probably never find out. Maybe I spaced out in my mental rant about the Doctor. My bias was showing.

_(( - Spongebob: Patrick, your genius is showing. - Patrick: What? Where? ))_

I sat back on my haunches as my mum walked in. I noticed the Doctor standing slap-side away from my mum. "Afternoon, love." My mum at next to me and pulled me to her. Surprised, I looked past the Doctor and out the window to see that, indeed, it was after noon.

"Oh, afternoon!" I blushed when the Doctor winked at me and tapped his nose. _Our secret_, the motion meant. _Mum's the word_, but not literally, of course.

My mum glared at the Doctor. "Well, Donna-honey, I was thinking..." she paused dramatically. "Since you... grew a bit, we should go shopping!" I glared at her. I hated shopping, and I hated when she implied I was fat.

"Donna." The Doctor said. "Why don't you two take Amy with you?" He had such a desperate, hopeful tone and I wanted so much to say no, that she was only going to outfit me in teenager-ish slutwear. But I couldn't deny the Doctor anything with those puppy-dog eyes, especially a day for the constantly running man to relax a bit.

"Fine," I sighed, a half-hearted scowl upon my face. _It's for the Doctor_, I told myself. "But you better not try to send River, too..." I watched as he smiled a wibbly-wobbly, sheepish smile. "No, Doctor!"

"Sorry, but she's in the TARDIS. River came travelling to spend time with her parents."

"Parents? The only people here are you, me, Amy, Rory, Mum, and Gramps." I looked at my mum. She seemed put-out that we kept adding people to our mother-daughter trip. _Back to the Doctor_, I reminded myself, _This is more important._ "But only you, Amy and Rory could be the parents, since you travel and River's travelling with you three." _Oh, please; don't be the Doctor's daughter_!, I mentally pleaded. "And since Amy and Rory are married, I'd say she's theirs'?" I hoped to Rassilon that I was right.

The Doctor beamed. "You're half right. Nice deduction skills." My heart sank. _Half right? So he_ is_ the father..._ "Amy and Rory are River's parents, but she's also a child of the TARDIS; the Time Vortex made her part Time Lord. Like you."

"Time Lord? But what about the Library?" I was confused How? "The first time we met her, the last time she met us. How come she... you know?" I glanced at Mum, who was totally lost. "And why isn't her last name Pond or Williams?"

"She has limited regeneration abilities." The Doctor then cocked his head. "How'd you know Amy and Rory's last names? They never said anything..." And as I stared into his face, it hinted of bad things to come, when all I had wanted to know was the reasoning behind River Song's name.


	6. Chapter 6

The DoctorDonna Reunion

Chapter 6

* * *

Doctor POV-1 week earlier

I was trying to save the human race from yet another Slitheen invasion. For the umpteenth time, they had thought they would be able to best me, the Doctor, even though Sarah Jane and I had defeated them before. They wanted to sell Earth for profit like usual, believing that it would claim honor for their family back on Raxacoricofallipatorius. Amelia and Rory, River, Sarah Jane and Luke, and Luke's friends Maria and Clyde had been rounded up to help me save the world. Again. Even the TARDIS had pitched in, the sexy old girl having one waste product that was mostly a vinegary substance.

I had had an epiphany, pulling on the bits and bobbles of the control console with River adjusting things as I piloted. She thought I didn't notice, the silly girl. Suddenly the phone rang, and River being closer picked it up.

"Hello, this is River Song. I'm travelling with the Doctor. Would you like to speak with him?" The person on the phone must have startled her because her face paled. She held the phone at arm's length to me. "Doctor, it's Wilfred Mott."

Immediately, I stopped what I'd been doing. I rushed around to River's outstretched arm and snatched the communication device from her hand. "Wilf, how's Donna?"

"Donna's not doing well, Doctor. She's had a migraine for days. You didn't answer earlier when Sylvia called you." He sighed heavily. "Doctor, sparks came from her eyes, and she referred to them as part of the TARDIS. She called herself a _Time Lord_." I inhaled sharply. It wasn't possible.

"She's probably starting to feel better, right Wilf? But that's very, very misleading. Right now, feeling better means her neurotransmitters are dying to numb her from the pain, destroying her mind. Wilf, I'm going to try and get there in a bit in your timeline, but I'm facing a Slitheen invasion in 2260, and I need to finish the Time-Lordy Mind-y Wind-y fixer machine, bu-"

"Please, Doctor! She's burning up! We don't know how much longer she's got!" Wilf was in hysterics.

"I said I'll be there in a bit. Rude, you. I've got to get the Time-Lordy Mind-y Wind-y fixer machine finished to help Donna. And the TARDIS is a bit drained, will be more drained after I finish, so I'll give you Martha's number. She's a doctor with UNIT. She's been working on a way to slow Donna's clock. It'll keep her alive for me to help her." I rattled off Martha's number. "I've got to go now. She will be okay." Then I hung up. River was standing there, inquiring with the tilt of her head, the quirk of her jaw, the glint in her eyes. "Donna's dying, River. We have to finish the machine now. Call Martha and warn her that Wilfred is going to drop her a line. Tell her Donna needs her help." River nodded at me. "Then call Sarah Jane and tell her the past-future invasion is put on hold."

I turned my back to her to hide my tears. If Donna died, I wouldn't know what to do. I vaguely heard River call Martha Jones and tell her everything. Too immersed in my horrified grief, I didn't hear River hang up or walk over. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a warm embrace.

"We'll save her, Doctor. You're brilliant, and I'm a genius. We'll figure it out. No tears. We don't have much time, Sweetie."

River was right. Donna needed me. But first... "Hey! I'm the genius here. I only bring you all along so you can watch and make me feel smart. "

"Of course, Doctor." River rolled her eyes at me. I knew she was mocking me, but let it go in favor of rifling throuh my pockets for my sonic screwdriver. However, I couldn't find it anywhere. "Doctor, what are you looking for?"

"My sonic screwdriver!" I cried in alarm. "I can't find it! You wouldn't happen to have it, would you?" River's lips twitched in amusement, even though she bit her lips in an attempt to stop it. "AH-HA! What did you do, River!"

"Calm down, Doctor," she chuckled. "It's behind your left ear. Remember? You put it there to free your hands when you finished working on the TARDIS, down below."

Oh, yes! I'd quite forgotten, what with the hubbub of the past half hour; having Slitheen try to burst into the TARDIS is not very soothing to watch. "Thanks, River!" I slid my sonic lovingly from it's nest behind my large ear and ran off down the halls, the TARDIS guiding me, and River on my heels.


End file.
